Time for Ellis to sleep
by Lifesizedecoy
Summary: The survivors are stuck in the savannah with little hope of survival, Ellis and Nick were next to go out into the hell hole of the world to find food. Ellis was eager to get out and fight the zombies that surrounded the area...but was he being too careless to impress Nick?


There was this one time back in the Savannah when them zombie bastards didn't exist...there was these times that them zombies hadn't even been thought of, but thems times is gone now. I'm Ellis...I was a mechanic with my buddy Keith down in the Savannah, nothing major ever happened down in them parts. Me and my buddy Keith ran this here shack for fixing up cars n stuff but that changed damn quick. I likes to look back on the past and 'member why I'm still alive in this hell hole of a world, but there's a part of me that just wants to give in.

Back in them days me n Keith did everythang together, huntin', fishin', you name it. There was this one time me and Keith went campin' the old way, like no tents or food or nothin' and Keith never did use a gun before. You know...I tried to teach him but I caught all the food for our trip, was a killer of a time. There was this big brown bear that tried to attack us in the night...yeah...I had to shoot the poor bastard but least we were alive. Thems were the good times alright, not havin' to worry bout being eaten or livin' in fear all time.

When the zombies first came to the Savannah...Keith was the first to get bit...I saw my best buddy get turned into one of them monsters and I couldn't save 'im...was the damn hardest thing I had to watch. I now am in a small group of people called the survivors...that's me...a man named Nick, Rochelle and Coach...They are my family now and we dun been through a lot of things together and not one of us has been left behind. That's what we do...but this is about us now...and how we live everyday in the Savannah.

It was the height of summer and we'd found some safe house in the middle of this here place, it was nice n all, space enough for all 4 of us but it wasn't totally safe. We'd been living in that place now for a month I guess...time just disappears when your stuck but we made the best of it, me and nick had gotten real close like but none of us wanted to admit anything to the others. Coach was just coach and Rochelle...well she was just being herself n yelling. It was mine and Nick's turn to go find food...there was some store down the road or somethin' and the freezers had been going all the time so food was ok there. Thing is the road was full of the bastard zombies...those sons of bitches wouldn't stop coming for us.

I walked into the main room, trucker cap on my head and baseball bat in my hand, "Nick...I think it's about time we go get that there food...before it gets all dark and stuff..." Nick was from the better end of the US and had gambled his way down to the Savannah at the time, he wore a white suit with a blue shirt, it was covered in blood though...kinda ruined it but it looked good on him.

Nick got off the floor and dusted himself off looking at me, "Yeah...I guess you're right Kid..." he twiddled the frying pan he kept in his hands and followed me out to the corridor, this was never easy coz zombie bites are super easy to get. "Hey Kid...don't go out of my sight ok?" Nick said...he looked out for me and the look on his face was dead serious, I knew why staying together was a lifesaver and if you on ya own, you can kiss your life bye bye.

I nodded to him and got ready to run out the door, zombies were pretty damn fast but I was faster. Rochelle and Coach stood by the door and got ready to let us go, no one wanted to go out there...not after everything that had happened to us, but we had no choice. I looked over to Rochelle and nodded again, "Kill all son's of bitches...that's my official instruction...let's go!" And with that Rochelle flung the door open and we sprinted out, colliding our weapons with the zombie bastards. "Come on Nick lets go lets go!" We ran down the street, the zombies running after us, least we were leading them away from the others.

We came to a halt when we heard a hunter...them bastards come outa nowhere and attack ya face, I've had my fair share of them. There weren't many wanderers around, we'd shot down an ally to avoid most of em, they were stupid but hunters could track us down. We had to keep moving. Further down the road we saw it...we didn't have a silenced gun or anything so it was all down to luck that he wouldn't find us. "Ellis...don't make a noise...look" Nick pointed across the road...shit...the hunter had attracted attention and more and more wanderer zombie bastards were coming...this didn't look good. We had to move and now before more came.

I rubbed my head under my hat, "we need to go...now...we can't take em all on Nick...I...I'm too tired..." we were all tried and the motivation to keep going was thin on the ground, I only really lived because of Nick...sad to say but he was all I really had. "We have to move!" That was it, it was now or never and I sprinted towards the superstore, we needed food and medi-kits, it had to be done.

Nick ran out after me, and the zombies had spotted him, I was quick and a little smaller than Nick but he stuck out like a sore thumb, they were gonna get him. I skidded to a halt at his voice, "Ellis...I'm gonna need some help here Kid." he was panicked and he should be, them zombies ain't gonna be nice to him. Running back to aid him the hunter screeched loudly, shit...he'd spotted me. The bastard leapt into the air and caught my back, pulling me to the ground with it. "ELLIS!" Nick yelled and I shoved my bat in the fuckers mouth, kicking him off me.

"This is for my buddy Keith!" I rammed the bat into the hunters head and he was stilled...now...back to helping nick. I wiped the blood off my face as more of the wanderers came onto the streets, and I just kept smashing their heads in. You had to learn out here that emotions don't count for squat no more, I did what I had to and Nick was in trouble. "Hold on Nick-o..." I swung the back around me and took out a few more of 'em, "I'm comin'!"

They were all over him, and I saw him go down. My whole body stopped and just stared..."ELLIS!" a scream shook me out of the trance, shit I had to get to him. I ran full pelt into the hoard of zombies that was surrounding Nick and swung my bat around as hard as I dared, takin' out a few of 'em. There were too many, I grabbed Nick's shirt and pulled him up, swinging my bat around and shattering the nearest zombies skulls in.

He wiped the blood of his face and looked at me, "Kid...duck..." I did as he said and I heard the sound of his frying pan connecting with a zombies jaw, sending him flying from us. He pulled me back up and shoved me out of the way again, his pan knocking several more zombies out of the way. Now we could get the food, I grabbed his hand and pulled him after me, running for the entrance of the store. "Ellis lookout!" I ran into zombie...shit...boomer!

The boomer exploded and the bile went all over me...I was as blind as a mole or something like that and I heard the zombies screech as they ran towards me from all directions. I felt someone grab me...it was Nick, he was pulling me into the store and slammed the doors closed. That would keep them at bay for a few more seconds as I wiped the bile outa my eyes. "Thanks..." I coughed heavily and the door burst open, there were hundreds of em...I killed a damn load of them before I was knocked down.

Nick had grabbed the food and hadn't noticed, I was still knocking for six but there were too many. "Ellis...you doing ok over there kid?" he looked over and I was gone...I was pinned to the floor by a hunter...there were just too many. Nick ran over and smashed the hunter over the head, and it just fell off me. I got hauled to my feet...It was time to go back.

We'd cleared a path most of the way here and all we had to do was keep to the shadows so we made it back in half the time. I'd been attacked and beaten badly. "Nick...I don't feel too good...man..." the team just looked at me...I was pale and shivering...there was blood coming from my leg...shit...not now...after everything we'd been through...not this.

The gambler ran over as I collapsed to the floor, something wasn't right, "Kid...Kid stay with us here..." he slapped my head around a few times but it just rolled, "Kid...Ellis...were you bitten?" he checked by body, there were no breaks in my clothes or nothin' but he found a cut...maybe from that hunter that pinned me down. It wasn't small either...it was damn big and bleedin' quite a bit. "Kid...I'm sorry..." Nick wasn't a sentimental man but he cared for me...and he just looked away, "Ro...take care of him...I gotta put this food away" He got up and walked away. Something was wrong and I was in no fit state to even understand...whatever it was...it couldn't have been any good.


End file.
